Ice Skating Love?
by BloodPrincess8
Summary: Kite has an unexpected meeting with a number card holder... but she gives up her card willingly! will love start to bloom for these two? read to find out! eventual KiteXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so im here with another crappy story… but this time it's a one-shot so hopefully it wont be as bad… heh heh**

**I hope Kite doesn't seem to OOC **

**Remember "this" means talking and 'this' means thinking**

**Lets get this over with *sighs***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

3rd Person POV

It was a cold winter day in snowy Heartland city, kids of all ages were making snowmen and having snowball fights, some were also duelling! But there was one girl who wasn't having as much fun, this girl wasn't a duellist but she loved watching.

Aki's POV

I was preparing to step onto the ice, I knew I had the guts to do it, I was just afraid of embarrassing myself.

"Alright I can do this!" I put one foot onto the ice, then the other and started walking slowly "hah! I'm doing it!" I celebrated which caused me to lose my concentration and made me fall on my butt "Ow! Ugh I'm going to make a fool out of myself" I said out loud as I lay down of the snow beside the frozen lake "they're all going to laugh at me… I just know it". Sighing in defeat I took of my skates and started to leave.

I looked over to where some kids were having a snowball fight, I smiled, they looked like they're having fun. I looked over to one kid who seemed to be running straight for a steep hill to where I was but he was having too much fun to watch where he was going! Just a few more steps and he would be tumbling and falling into several trees. I started running to catch him but it was too late and he started falling

"WATCH OUT KID!" I yelled, but then he froze in mid-air. I looked at my surroundings which had a red hue to it, everything seemed to have stopped "what's going on" I whispered. I froze in place when I heard whistling just a few meters behind me; it took all my courage to turn around to see a blond and teal haired boy around my age with a small robot following him. I didn't do anything but stare curiously 'he's cute but who is he? What does he want? And why has time stopped?' I had about a million thought running through my head; so many that I couldn't make out any words to say

"Give me your number card" the boy said

"Eh? What..?" was all I could manage to say

"D-don't play dumb! We know that you h-have one!" the robot yelled at me

'Number card…? Oh yeah! I remember"

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

I was talking a walk around the forest surrounding my house to clear my head but I was too angry to watch where I was going and tripped over a large tree root

"Ow! Ugh I can be such a klutz someti- huh? What's that?" I saw something that looked like it was shrouded in malevolent darkness, I was hesitant to pick it up but in the end I did anyway. There was a blinding light and I had to turn away but when I looked back…

"Number 93: Soul of Draconis 3800 attack points but 0 defence points… I should give this to Rin-chan she likes to duel" I put the card in my pocket and walked home.

**~*FLASHBACK END*~**

'oh I must have forgotten to give it to her' I looked at the guy, he seemed frustrated that I was talking to long

"FINE! If you won't give it to me then I challenge you to a duel!" He yells

"I don't duel" I said in a monotone voice

"What" he said dumbfounded

"Like I said… I don't duel but it seems you need I more so…" I took out the card from my pocket and walked over to him and gave it to him "here you can have it" 'yep he is definitely good looking up close' I blushed a little but then shook it off 'stop blushing! I mean who would fall for a short, ugly person like you anyway' I frowned and the boy seemed to notice but walked off anyway

"h-hey wait!" I yelled "I didn't catch your name! I'm Aki and you are…?"

He stopped and turned around "Kite" he smiled a bit then continued walking

'did he just smile at me!?' I blushed again "Kite.." I whispered "I hope we meet again someday"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Wow how cheesy was that ending…..

Hope everyone liked it! Reviews are great and constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2: the next day

**Never thought you'd be seeing me again on this story eh? Well surprise biatch!**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! And a bigger thank you to PrincessOfShadows91098 because of your kind words I am doing this second chapter!**

**I have had tons of ideas for this chapter but I chose one which would be super sweet! **

**Enjoy~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Aki's POV**

I was walking down the corridors at school still thinking about what happened on the weekend. I let out a small giggle and closed my eyes as I remembered the tall, blonde and teal haired, light blue eyed boy. My thoughts were interrupted when I accidentally walked into someone… I looked up to see my best friend Rin smirking at me

"What are you blushing about?" she smirks again

"O-Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" I stuttered and looked down 'damn it… why'd I have to stutter… she can read me like a book'

"Omigosh! It's a boy isn't it!?" she yells excitedly

This made me blush harder

"HAHA! I thought so! You my friend are telling me everyth-" Rin was interrupted by the school bell "Aki… you got away this time but when lunch starts I will make you spill everything! And with that Rin makes her way to class

"Please let this day go slowly" I slowly made my way to class

**~*TIME SKIP*~**

Lunch can unfortunately very quickly… I decided to tell Rin about Kite, I mean how bad could it be right? Right!?

I sat down at our usual lunch spot and took out my homemade lunch. I started to eel nervous… I mean what was I going to say!? Usually I'd think up a script in my head of what to say so I didn't start stuttering or saying something completely irrelevant to the subject but this time I was just going to say it… get it off my chest. Rin appeared and sat down across from me

"So how were your first classes?" she asked, I ignored her and blurted what I needed to say

"A FEW WEEKS AGO I FOUND A NUMBER CARD LAYING ON THE GROUND SO I PICKED IT UP AND I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU BUT I FORGOT AND ON THE WEEKEND A BOY CAME UP TO ME AND CHLLENGED MY TO A DUEL FOR THE CARD" I took a deep breath "OF COURSE I SAID NO BECAUSE I DON'T DUEL BUT HE LOOKED LIKE HE NEEDED IT MORE SO I GAVE IT TO HIM AND HE LOOKED CUTE UP CLOSE AND I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE DEVELOPED A CRUSH ON HIM" I took another deep breath and sighed 'there… I said it' I looked up to Rin and she had the biggest smile on her face "w-what are you smiling at?" I say panicked

"Aww my little Aki-Chan has a crush on someone! What's his name?"

"Kite" I whispered, I could already feel my face getting redder by the second

"Aaaaaand what does he look like" she kept going

"T-tall with blonde hair a-and teal coloured bangs with light blue eyes" I felt like I was seeing him all over again "he seems kind of mysterious with a closed up personality"

Rin noticed the dreamy look on my face and turned into a fan girl "Naww finally my little Aki-Chan has a crush on someone! I can't wait to meet him!"

"W-wait what makes you think we're going to see each other again? I mean it could have been a one-time thing…" I say doubtfully

"Ohhhh no! Things ALWAYS happen for a reason and this… was no coincidence!"

"If you say so" I finished the conversation and started eating lunch

**~*TIME SKIP… AGAIN!*~**

Classes were over, Rin and I said our goodbyes to each other and I walked home silently, thinking about today's events at lunch time 'it wasn't supposed to come out like that… but at least she knows' I reached my godparents house, unlocked the door and walked in "I'm home!" I called out, but no answer, I put my bag in my room but as I was walking past the kitchen I noticed a note on the fridge

'Dear Aki

Dal and I will be out until late tomorrow morning, there's dinner in the fridge and bread out for breakfast. Be good and don't forget to feed the cat!

Love Rose'

That's fine I don't mind being alone, it's actually quite peaceful around here "Meow~" I looked down to see the cat Poppy waiting by my feet to be fed, I sighed and went to feed her. After about ten minutes watching TV I decided to go for a walk around the city, it won't be dark for a couple more hours so why not! I went to my room and changed into some casual clothes and went outside.

After about an hour the sun was setting and my legs started to hurt so I found a nearby bench and sat down. I was looking at my surroundings… All the people rushing to get to shops before they close for the night, families in the restaurants eating… but one thing in particular caught my eye… a young boy around five or six with short grey hair walking slowly in between the rushing people, I kept watching him, he seemed to be wandering towards the oncoming traffic but no-one seemed to notice! Alarmed I stood up and started running towards the kid, "WATCH OUT KID! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled but it didn't seemed to phase him, I was a few meters away so I outstretched my hand and…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cliffhangers are a bitch! Haha**

**So who's the boy and will Aki be able to save him in time?**

**We'll see in the next chapter!**

**Please review! No flames! Constructive criticism slowed :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Character profile - Aki

**This is not a chapter **

**Sorry**

**But I thought you'd like to know more about Aki **

**So I've created her Character Profile!**

**Here goes!**

Full Name: Aki Sora Izuiha **(pronounced I-Zu-Ri-Ah)**

Age: 16

Looks: Long chocolate brown wavy hair which is always in a ponytail with her bamgs out to frame her face with forest green eyes

Height: 5 foot 3 inches

Clothes:

Casual: Aki wears a dark purple top which has both sholders showing **(does this make sense?)** a black tank top underneath and a black pleated skirt and black above-the-ankle boots

School: Aki goes to Yuma's school but she is in the third year so she wears the blue uniform. Aki doesn't interact with Yuma but she will eventually

Personality: Aki is an introvert and only speaks when necessary to others, but when around friends she can speak non-stop for hours

Likes: Listening to music, drawing, writing, baking, animals, watching duels and her best friend Rin!

Dislikes: Crowded places, loud people

Past: When Aki was 4 years old her mother had a miscarriage which caused her to fall into deep depressions which lead to the divorce of her parents. Her father thought she was a waste of space and didn't want her, and her mother was unfit to even look after herself so Aki now lives with her godparents in a small house surrounded by a small forest at the edge of Heartland City

Dream Job: Aki's dream job is to open up a small cafe

Family members:

Toma Izuiha (Father)

Kagari Izuiha (Mother)

Dal Truesman (godfather)

Rose Truesman (Godmother)

Other (1): Aki met Rin when she was five, her father announced to her that him and her mother were separating, Aki, heartbroken ran wherever her feet would take her. Aki found herself in the middle of Heartland city surrounded by heaps of people. Aki was scared and frightened and ran into a girl her age. That girl noticing that she was frightened, took her to a quiet place where they became great friends

Other (2): Both of Aki's parents were an 'only child' so she had no aunties or uncles. Aki's grandparents were either too old or deceased when her parents divorced.

Other (3): Nobody but Aki and Rin knows that she is a good swimmer

**Done!**

**I hope this gives you a better view of Aki**

**Next I am doing Rin and her charater profile**

**Well… until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Character profile - Rin

**Again this is not a chapter **

**Just like last chapter this a character profile of Rin **

**Lets do this!**

Full Name: Rin Minori Sohta

Age: 16

Looks: short red hair with her bangs held back by two white clips and light brown eyes

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Clothes:

Casual: Rin wears a red tank-top with a plain while hoodie over it (unzipped) and black shorts with a red stipe down the side with whatever shoes she can find in the morning

School: Rin is in the same year as Aki (third year) so she wears the blue uniform with thigh high black stockings

Personality: Rin is an extrovert; she is loud, bubbly and full of life but has a serious side

Likes: The outdoors, sports (mainly swimming), duelling and Aki's baking

Dislikes: Staying inside, quiet activities

Past: Rin's family originated form America. When Rin was 3 her family moved to japan because her father got offered a better paying job in his home country

Dream Job: Rin wants to become a famous professional swimmer and compete in the Olympic games

Family:

Hideki Sohta (father)

Serena Sohta (mother)

Kento Sohta (older brother by 9 years)

Other: Rin was challenged to a duel by Yuma on day during duelling period **(this was before he met Astral)** he lost badly!

**I hope this gives you readers a better view of Rin **

**Not as descriptive as Aki's so im sorry about that**

**Back to the story after this! So be prepared :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

**Hi everyone, no this isn't an update but I would like it if you read this…**

**I haven't gotten many reviews on this story for me to continue writing and im curious to know if anyone is actually reading this story…. If anyone is actually reading this can you review sayng that you are!**

**If there are no reviews by the end of the week, I will delete all chapters but 1 and keep this as a one-shot… which was my original plan from the start**

**But if I continue to have writers block (which I currently have) im also going to keep it as a one-shot**

**Thanks for your time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lets go home

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and as you can see I am continuing!**

**For a while now I've been having writers block so this chapter might not ne as good as the first chapters**

**Remember!**

'**X' thinking**

"**X" talking**

**-Aki's POV-**

I grabbed the boys shoulders and pulled him to me and sighed in relief

"Are you okay" I asked –he just nodded- "what's your name?" I asked

"Hart" was all he said

"Where are your parents?" Hart didn't say anything but looked away sadly "siblings?"

"Older brother" my eyes filled with relief 'he has someone to care for him, that's good' I smiled and took is hand

"Do you know where to find him?" Hart pointes to a large building with a heart shape on top 'that's the biggest building in Heartland city! How come he lives there? Well… he doesn't have any reason to lie so I guess he does live there…' "Alright I'll take you there, let's go" I smiles to him and I'm almost certain that he smiled back

**-With Kite (his POV)-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HART'S MISSING!?" I ignored their pathetic excuses "c'mon Orbital we're going to find my little brother" Orbital changed into flight mode and we took off into the sky

**-Back to Aki and Hart (Aki's POV)-**

It's been a while since we started walking to Heartland tower and I realized that I haven't had any dinner 'ahh geez I'm so hungry' I groaned, I looked around for a shop of some sorts when my eyes fell on a bakery which smelt amazing

"Hey Hart I'm going to buy something to eat, do you want anything?" Hart looked at me and nodded, he pointed to what he wanted, I payed and we kept walking

"Thank you…" I looked down at Hart surprised but then smiled and ruffled his hair

**-with Kite and Orbital (Kite's POV)-**

"M-master K-Kite I did a search and I f-found Master H-Hart"

"Good… Take me to him" Orbital changed direction and descended

**-With Aki and Hart (Aki's POV)-**

The streets were empty apart from the odd person here and there but something seemed off… I looked around cautiously to make sure no-one was following us when a strong burst of wind came at us, I was blinded for some time when all I heard was

"HART!" I opened my dry eyes and saw 'that guy from before! How does he know Hart? Wait a sec… is Kite… his older brother!?' I watched on as Kite ran to Hart and hugged him "where were you!? I was so worried" he asked

"Out for a walk" wall all Hart said, Kite seemed a bit annoyed but didn't press further

"C'mon Hart… let's get you home" as Kite stood up his eyes landed on me "you… you were that girl from before" he started to look angry "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HART!?"

"I-I was just" was all I could manage

"She was taking me back to the tower… she was really nice and bought me food" Hart interrupted, Kite looked down at Hart then back to me

"Thank you" he half smiled, turned and started walking away while Hart stayed a bit longer, he smiled waved at me then ran to catch up to his brother, I smiled and waved back, I waited until they were gone so I could leave but as I turned around I noticed a card on the ground, I picked it up and I made up my mind

"I'm going to become a duellist!"

**Oh geez I never actually thought I'd make it through this chapter! But I'm glad I did because it turned out okay (at least I think I did)**

**I've put up a poll in my profile on what type of deck Aki should use, so if and when you get the chance please vote because until I get a clear answer I'm not updating (sorry!)**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
